Toshiro's hot day
by Wild Thoughts
Summary: Rangiku drags her captain to the beach thinking its the ideal place to help him relax from his captain duties! First fanfiction! I suck at summaries


**Authours note- This is my first time writting Fanfiction, so dont be to harsh with the flames sorry if theres any spelling errors or grammer mistakes :/ feedback would be appreciated :) Oh! and Bleach or its characters do not belong to me... Hope you like it ^.^**

**_ x _**

Toshiro's hot day- Bleach fan fiction

_Whoever it was that invented this fan thing must be in league with the God's- _Toshiro mused half-heartedly to himself. The chalky haired boy sat in amazement in front of one of the world's many inventions he'd never seen before, his teal eyes closed in an attempt to absorb all of the coolness the machine had to offer. His hair fluttered in rhythm to the breeze that danced across his facial features, revelling in the feeling.

Toshiro glanced lazily towards the hut's window, the sun's beams stretched across the beach scenery almost mocking the ice wielders weakness. As childish as he knew it was how he craved for the blue skies to be suddenly dominated by rolling vortex like clouds and show that no good lieutenant of what she gets for dragging him out in this ghastly weather. Despite his new discoveries best efforts the wavering cool drafts that it unleashed was just no match for the relentless claws of the sun's rays. The laughter of his subordinates could be heard in the far distance of the shore. He groaned allowing his child like body land elegantly onto the wooden slated flooring (some of it splintering uncomfortably though the shorts that looked more like quarter lengths Ichigo had lent him) Toshiro considered relieving his body of the smothering feeling his shirt was causing him as it clung onto his chest, but he didn't want to give Rangiku the satisfaction she was convinced she would have by the time the day was out.

The stubborn prodigy glared at his alter ego that lay idly beside him covered in the shade he desired. The slender blade that was equal in length to him seemed in a peaceful state; as he ran his fingers across the blade the icy feeling sent a small tremor across the boy's spine but as soon as the feeling came it ended. Toshiro scowled at his Zanpakuto and grasped the pastel blue hilt and pulled it in line with his body closing his eyes.

_Don't ignore me Hyourinmaru_- Toshiro started as he felt himself plunging into the world where snow and ice reigned. The rush of artic winds plummeted though Toshiro's body it would have been enough to make any intruder collapse from frostbite and yet he felt perfectly normal in a thin shirt and shorts. He opened his eyes revealing the blazing snow storm that bounded off of his skin as he lay flat on the pure unscathed snow. Toshiro allowed his body to sink into the powdery substance until his vision could see no further that the tomb of snow that encased him, he wished for snow to topple over him to banish the stickiness that the dammed heat had caused. _This beats the beach in the sweltering heat any…- _In the midst of his thought's Toshiro felt his body being enticed from his icy tomb by a glacial guidance. He shook the cool sub-zero substance from his face with a quick jerk; it fell freely from his striking hair landing in the mass of whiteness below him.

He was staring into the eyes of Hyourinmaru, his eyes red as hot as burning coals protected by an unbreakable sheet of thick ice his teeth the size of deadly icebergs. It took Toshiro only moments to notice that his Zanpakuto had in fact coiled his steely ice tail securely over his ankle and was suspending him from mid-air. The serpentine dragon made of the core of all Ice and water would have been enough to make any person scream like a three year old child or faint on site. Toshiro even had his theory's that the mighty squad eleven captain Zaraki wouldn't be able to hold his nerve in his presence. But yet Toshiro stayed perfectly composed as if he had merely encountered a kitten in the park. How he fantasized of Rangiku waking to the sight, after leaving him alone to do the paperwork once more. Toshiro just glared his dainty arms crossed across his chest his perfectly spiked hear beginning to fray into a flat mess.  
_Hyourinmaru let go of me…- _The dragon's nostrils flared revealing a clouded mass of smoke which brushed across both of Toshiro's ears. Raising his tail he gently balanced his master onto his nose so they were eye to eye.

_Young one why do you insist on coming here, you have been overworking yourself you need some time off with your subordinates- _Toshiro began peeling back the loose strands of his hair that clung insistently to his face.  
_You know how I despise this weather, how would you feel if I stuffed you into one of those sunbeds for the day, Rangiku told me about them, just let me stay here we can train or do something useful…- _The dragon closed burning crimson eyes respectfully bowing his head.  
_Take some time to forget about things, one so young should enjoy this time…-  
Wait! Hyourinm…- _too late Toshiro felt his inner world collapsing in on him the comfort of the frost aroma around him quickly ebbing away.

Toshiro jolted back into reality as he sensed the overwhelming heat envelope him once more melting and instantly evaporating any of the remaining icy feeling left. Hyourinmaru slid out of Toshiro's grasp and hit the floor with a metallic clang.

'You really can be an unbelievable bastard' he hissed a final harsh chill escaped from the blade sweeping over Toshiro face. One Hyourinmaru's ways of letting him know he wasn't bothered in the slightest. 'Just stay in your ideal world whilst I suffer in this wasteland' he moaned not accounting the childlike whine that resided in his final plea. Having to fight a whole army of hollows seemed more appealing than sitting up in the stifling heat. Toshiro rolled his eyes and swiped away the sweat that was beading across his forehead.

'I should have known that Rangiku wanted something' he scowled overhearing the familiar shrill voice echo again from outside.

~flash back~

After another tiresome timetable of patrolling the soul society Toshiro was preparing for the impossible, pulling the third all-nighter in a row. With a batch of strong coffee from the world of the living securely tucked under his captains haori, he stumbled into the office yawning.  
'Hey Captain' a formidably bubbly voice sang. Peering over a workload of untidily stacked papers was his second in command. Magnificent grey eyes were staring at him with sparkly intent.  
_What is she after- _he thought flatly to himself  
'What's the matter Rangiku, I have paperwork' the girl pouted at him flicking her dark blond hair behind her clearly showing her point that she was offended. Toshiro dragged himself to the couch and collapsed onto it tugging Hyourinmaru off of his back and resting it beside him. The frosty blade soothed his hands encouragingly as he done so. Rangiku rested her chin on her hand.  
'Long day huh' Toshiro nodded as he laid his arm over his closed eyes enjoying the moment. 'You should go get some rest, you'll be exhausted' Toshiro opened one eye and narrowed it.  
'Doesn't usually bother you' he replied bluntly.  
'Sir I don't know how you can say that! I looked after you when you were sick remember!' Hitsugaya chuckled darkly, both eyes now open he shot his lieutenant a look that seemed to glaze the whole office in an invisible coating of ice. Though gritted teeth he said  
'I recall that event was you fault in the first place, you and that Inuoe girl from the world of the living gave me food poisoning' Rangiku pretended not to hear a word of in and began writing. For a moment Toshiro thought he was hallucinating in his tired state. 'Are you working Rangiku' he said a little more shocked than he was supposed to.  
'Yes I am you make it sound like I never do any work at all' she complained. Toshiro sighed; he didn't have the energy to spend telling her of the countless times she abandoned her work to go drinking with Kira and Hisagi. Toshiro closed his eyes.

He must have nearly drifted into sleep, as he only snapped his eyes open with the alarming sense that his personal space was being violated. Rangiku was staring right at him, so close he could feel her breath beating across his face, the mild smell of sake and lip balm revolved around it.  
'Sir have you not been taking your naps! You have bags under your eyes!' Toshiro swatted her away with his hands.  
'Shut up' he snarled darting onto his feet pulling Hyourinmaru onto his back in the process. A smile curved onto her glossy lips.  
'Go get some rest I'll finish the paperwork' Toshiro glared at her 'and don't worry I won't ditch it' _Besides Izuru and Shuei are still getting over their hangover from last night- they call themselves men- _Toshiro unconsciously rubbed his eyes, something Rangiku only ever saw when her captain was in serious need of sleep. 'Are you sure you can handle it there's a lot there, including some stuff that I'm supposed to finish myself' Rangiku dismissed it with a wave of her manicured hand. 'Go get some rest, I'll be fine' she insisted.  
'Just so long as you're…..' Toshiro was interrupted by a pitiful yawn. Rangiku started to feel her motherly instincts begin to kick in; absentmindedly she began ushering her sleepy captain out of the office and towards his room. Toshiro wanted to protest but his body denied listening to him, as well as that his Zanpakuto seemed to be tugging him towards his room like some sort of magnet.

Toshiro literally plunged onto his bed not even bothering to get changed Hyourinmaru still clutched in his hand. Rangiku was against the door frame, her eyes scanning the room as if the closet monster would explode though at any given time.  
'I owe you' Toshiro managed his feathery hair falling over his closed eyes. Rangiku waited until she was certain that Toshiro had fallen to sleep before whispering a triumphant  
'yes' under her breath and exiting back toward the office to finish the paper work. Being in a dormant state Toshiro couldn't do anything but just think  
_I'm going to regret this tomorrow when I wake up- _A final comforting wave of calm released from Hyourinmaru sending Toshiro into a well-deserved peaceful slumber.

~End of flashback~

So here he was now, practically roasting from the anhidrotic heat just because he was over worked. As he was beginning to shuffle half-heartedly under the shade of the beach huts table a chorus of horror stricken screams from outside shook him from his comatose state. He wasn't sure how fast he moved after registering the fact that the voices belonged to his comrades, but in a matter of seconds the boy shed his Gigai and flash stepped towards the desert like planes that waited for him menacingly just beyond the door. Hyourinmaru in tow and without the time for hesitation he blasted though the driftwood doors.

_What the Hell is this- _he thought frantically trying to apply himself from the situation he was facing. The whole thing was a set up to lure him out of the beach house he flinched as he heard the door lock behind him.  
'He fell for it' the celebratory jeer of a perfectly safe Rangiku sounded. In fact all of his friends where safe, and surrounded him in beachwear. Why did he have to rush in without assessing the site? He scanned the place, it had completely changed since he first got there, well he did go straight into the hut to try and avoid the sun, and he hadn't come out once since, so he was guessing this was the result of the entire racket. A barbeque was already burning, with things that Toshiro noted to stay clear of as they looked a bit too much like Rangiku's newly discovered recipes. Which was the source that made him "owe" her in the first place, he knew it was useless trying to dart back into the safety of the shade as ikkaku and yumichika stood by the door, he would have fought them but in this weather he was struggling just standing without wanting to just collapse and lay still on the sand.  
'Surprise Captain!' Rangiku yelled.  
_How can anyone have so much energy in this heat, then again this is my lieutenant- _he thought? Toshiro sighed what had he done to deserve this; he wasn't one of the most talkative, party people ever.  
'What's the meaning of this Rangiku he breathed sounding somewhat put out, he didn't mean too but in this climate he couldn't help it. His second in command smiled sadly, disappointed with the reaction.  
_'_We all thought you needed a break from the work from your captain duties so we thought that you'd like some time in the world of the living.' Toshiro shook his head, desperate to tell her that it was just the hot weather that was making him feel so put out. Sadly Rangiku turned around and ran the opposite direction, Toshiro groaned in defeat and began to flash step after her, she was much faster even in her Gigai, she wouldn't be usually but Toshiro didn't have the energy to go any faster. Rangiku turned a rocky corner abruptly, making him side to sudden halt; nearly falling in the process. Rangiku stood by the rocks her face buried to face it, her womanly figure shuddering from what seemed to be rare sobbing jerks. Toshiro glanced at the ground feeling guilty  
'Rangiku, look I didn't mean it like that it just that...' the woman's hands lowered and turned to face her superior who was still concentrating on the sandy ground. An eruption of laughter echoed around the rocky environment.  
'Fooled you again' she gagged though the laughter that she had been supressing just moment before hand. Toshiro dared to glimpse up quickly realising that he had been tricked again. Piles of watermelon were stacked behind the busty figure that was in hysterics in front of him. As much as he wanted to get angry and shout at her, he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was cooler in the shade of the rock and well he couldn't complain about the watermelon.  
'Shut up' he hissed embarrassed as a light redness brushed across his cheeks.  
_Stupid sun, screws with my instincts-_ he supposed to himself. Rangiku calmed herself placing a palm on one of the rocks.  
'You're so gullible' she said grabbing hold of a slice of watermelon and extracting a chunk with her teeth. Toshiro couldn't help but yearn for some of the fruit, Rangiku just knew him too well she smiled and tossed him a piece of the melon and he caught it with one hand without really thinking about it. He glared at it, trying not to give into his childish temptation. Rangiku smiled  
'Don't be such a stick in the mud' she mused, Toshiro shrugged and began eating the fruit, trying to hide how much he was enjoying it- carefully avoiding the seeds that he was so used to spitting at Momo in his childhood days. The cool crisp texture was enough to make him forget about the stuffiness and the whole situation. Without noticing he was doing he quietly sat on one of the rocks laying Hyourinmaru beside him.  
_I knew he'd come around- _Rangiku grinned sliding down the moist rocks, the heat had gotten to her too, just not as much as it had to her young captain.  
'What was it you were going to say anyway' she said softly revelling in the sight of her captain actually acting the way he looked. He turned innocently a pinkish liquid smeared across his mouth  
'oh, it's just that in this climate it just makes things a hundred times more exhausting' he commented, swiping the melon juice intuitively from his face with the sleeve of his kimono. Rangiku was slightly confused  
_why would he be any more affected by the heat than the rest of us?_ Toshiro tossed the remainder of the melon behind the rocks in a somewhat better mood than he had been.  
'I don't understand the weather affects all of us in a positive way, what's different about you?' Toshiro raised his eyebrow  
_is she seriously that stupid-_ he shook his head his hair waving in the humid breeze.  
'I wield an ice Zanpakuto dummy, I suppose hating the warmth is just something I inherit from it' he shrugged clambering to his feet. The lieutenant's face lit up remembering that her captain was an ice wielder.  
_Oh yeah! He's bound to inherit that, should have thought about that when planning his day out, but I really didn't fancy going skiing- _Toshiro didn't even know what Rangiku was thinking, to be honest he knew whatever it was would probably annoy him so he didn't ask. He brushed himself down.  
'Come on Rangiku, I better get back to my Gigai' blinking to pull her out of her dormant state she smiled and skipped happily him her vibrant, perky spiritual pressure surrounding the both of them 'I forgot you had an ice type Zanpakuto' she said blissfully.  
_That was stupid, even for Rangiku's standards_- Toshiro thought, but he wouldn't change his lousy lieutenant for the world.  
'What am I going to do with you' he said delicately stalking behind her as she sang nonsense, not taking any notice what so ever.

**What did you think? (if you survived this long :P) please comment and tell me what you think constructive critisim is welcome (just not to harsh o.O) x Hope you enjoyed :L off to write some more random stuff xxx THANKS FOR READING GUYS! xxx**


End file.
